Question: The time right now is exactly midnight. What time will it be in 1234 minutes?
Solution: There are $60$ minutes in an hour. When $1234$ is divided by $60$, you get $20$ with a remainder of $34$. Therefore, the time in $1234$ minutes will be $\boxed{20\!:\!34}$ or $\boxed{8\!:\!34 \text{ p.m.}}$.